Snow White
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Mousy, I'm giving you until the count of five, I think you should start running." Dark turned and ran doing a great impression of the genger bread man.


Snow White

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I Really wish that I owned DN Angel but sadly I don't.

AN: I was reading other stories all over the site about snow since it is so hot out side at the moment and this little plot bunny threw a snow ball at me.

Xxx

"Ahhhhhh!" the cold winter air was shattered by the terrified scream of one Kaito Dark Mousy the legendary phantom thief. He came skidding around the side of the cozy winter cabin that he and his friends had rented for a week of winter fun. He ran past the large bay window and then quickly spun and ran back waving his armes desporetly at the figure sitting inside. "Come on Creepy boy! You got to help me!"

Satoshi Hikari was sitting in the window apparently watching the drama going on in the snow; Dark noticed that the blue-haired police brat was wrapped in a warm looking quilt holding a mug of some kind of steaming liquid. The commander raised one pale hand waving cheerfully at him while at the same time wearing a downright evil smile.

Dark's eyes widened in realization and horror and he took off running once more as a bone chilling laugh sounded from right behind him. The kaito barreled around the front of the cabin leaping up onto the front porch and desperately tugged at the doorknob. The door was locked fast and he had no time to pick the lock so he did the next best thing. He the great Dark Mousy, the phantom thief, the stealer of uncountless women's hearts, the unshakable daredevil began to hammer on the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Come on Dai-chan! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Don't leave me to die out here! Dai, my old buddy, my pal, my friend! I thought you loved me! Come on! This isn't funny! Let me in! DAISUUUUUUUUKE!"

Readers note: the afore mentioned red-haired boy was currently laying flat on his back in the front hall laughing himself into unconsciousness.

The thief froze as a silky voice purred from behind him, "what's wrong Mousy, I thought that you wanted to play."

Dark spun pressing his back to the front door and holding out his hands in a pleading gesture. "Come on, can't we talk about this?"

"Oh no my dear Mousy, you must pay and I will have my revenge."

**Flash back to fifteen minutes before.**

Dark glanced around at the peaceful seen in the clearing. Daisuke was building a snowman chattering animatedly to creepy boy who seemed to be listening with interest for he nodded every so often. The kaito sighed in annoyance, dang it he was so board. If he picked on the creep Daisuke would yell at him and the red-head wasn't any fun. He loved Daisuke to death but the kid could be a real wimp sometimes and if he hurt the boy's feelings he'd catch hell from Emiko later. Also it was kind of like kicking a puppy one sad look from those big ruby eyes and he'd feel rotten.

Purple eyes then focused on the last figure in the clearing and tan lips curved up in an evil smile. Him on the other hand… The kaito stooped picking up a hand full of snow packing it into a small ball. Well, this one he had no qualms about messing with.

He silently stalked towards his unsuspecting victim grinning evilly; oh this was going to be fun.

Daisuke stopped in mid sentence wincing, "you know Sato-kun, I'm getting cold. Let's go in side and get some hot chocolate."

"Uh sure," Satoshi blinked in surprise as Daisuke grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him towards the cabin. He glanced around the clearing and his eyes widened in realization as he to saw the black clad figure slinking up behind the fourth member of their group. "Yes, I do believe that inside will be quite nice." Then silently in his head, not to mention it will also be a lot safer.

The kaito pounced with a crow of delight shoving his handful of snow down a white collar. His victim leapt letting out a startled shriek as the frozen water slid merrily down his back inside layers of clothing where gloved hands couldn't reach. Dark bounded away from the struggling figure laughing in glee.

The blond Hikari Angel had been silently admiring how beautiful the new snow looked over the mountains not really paying attention to any of his companions. He was trying to capture the way that the snow looked fresh and untainted by the hands of humans so that he might be able to paint it later from memory. The snow always relaxed him, giving the hunter a rare feeling of peace that is until a handful of the cold white crystals were rudely shoved down his collar.

Krad jumped twisting futilely trying to dislodge the cold stuff from his clothing. When it finally dropped out the bottom of his shirt he turned a death-glair in the direction of the being responsible for his discomfort.

The kaito's smile faded as he came to the sudden realization that maybe shoving snow down his counterpart's collar may not have been the smartest thing that he'd ever done. The blond angel looked murderous and quite ready to tare him apart. Dark spread his hands smiling weekly at the fuming hunter, "all in fun and games?"

Krad raised his hand, "Mousy, you have until the count of five before I come after you. I'd really start running. One…"

Dark turned on his heel and ran quickly for the cabin doing a great impression of the gingerbread man.

"Two…"

The purple-haired thief reached the porch bounding up on to it reaching for the door.

"Three…"

He yanked on the door but to his horror it was locked tight.

"Four…"

Panic began to fill the kaito's heart, "Dai-chan, open the door."

"Nope, you made your bed, time for you to lay in it." Came the muffled voice of his tamer.

Dark could hear creepy boy laughing from inside. "Dai-chan," hissed the kaito, "this isn't funny! Now open the door!"

"Five!"

Purple eyes widened and he spun to see Krad lunging for him. He bolted from the porch and sprinted for the side of the house. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

**End flash Back**.

Dark cowered back against the door as his counterpart stepped slowly up on to the porch holding a hand full of snow. "Krad, come on," he wined.

The blond smiled sweetly at the other artwork and pounced shoving his hand full of snow down the black angel's front.

"Ahh, that's cold!" Dark tugged at his jacket trying to dislodge the wet and cold revenge from his clothing.

"What's wrong Mousy, can't take your own medicine?"

Dark's eyes narrowed and he lunged knocking the blond off the edge of the porch landing the both of them into a snowdrift. "We'll see who gets the last laugh."

The two angels struggled in the powdery white frozen water for a few moments before breaking apart. They both rose to their feet glairing at each other. Never taking his eyes from the blond Dark stooped picking up another handful of snow. "You know this is now war?"

"So be it," Krad stooped picking up his own handful of ice crystals forming them into a neat ball.

Dark nodded, "may the best angel win."

Both halves of the Black Wings threw their snowballs at the same time and Ice War I was on.

Dark dodged his counterpart's first three winter missals but took the fourth one right in the face and so the first victim of war was claimed. He spit out a mouth full of snow and growling returned fire. The blond hunter dodged the first one but was clipped by the second and third ice bombs. Dark smirked in confidence, he could so take out the other angel. His smirk remained up until Krad vanished, "whaaaaa?" He looked around franticly. "Krad, where the hell did you go?"

A soft laugh echoed over the white expanse of snow, "poor Mouse, can't you see me? I'm right here."

It suddenly dawned on the kaito that maybe fighting a guy wearing all white, in the snow wasn't the best idea, "well, damn."

He turned slowly purple eyes scanning his surroundings alert for any movement that might betray his opposite's location. "Hah! Got you," he launched one of his snowballs at a shadow only for it to strike an innocent tree. The second victim of war fell mortally wounded.

"No, no Mouse, not over there, try again."

The thief ground his teeth in annoyance, where, are, you. He slowly moved back around the edge of the cabin looking for any sign of the blond. He yelped jumping as a snowball came out of no where hitting him in the side of the head, "hey!" Unlike the last victim of war this one wasn't felled but it was now under siege.

Soft laughter glided over the icy clearing; if not for that sign Dark could have almost believed that he was alone in the winter wonder land. He again thought that he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and once more he launched a snowball only for it to hit a by standing bush and so, the war claimed yet another victim.

"You missed again mouse."

"Quit calling me mouse," growled Dark eyes scanning the trees for any little sign of the blond ice hunter.

A soft chuckle came from right behind him as warm breath tickled his ear, "as you wish Mousy."

Dark spun but there was nothing to throw the prepared snowball at, his counterpart had once more vanished into thin air. In his furious search for the blond he never noticed the figure balanced easily on the snow laden branch right over his head. The only warning that something was amiss was a sharp crack just before a mountain of cold white crystals landed on his head.

Krad had to bite his Tung to keep from laughing and giving away his new posission. The look on the kaito's face was just so funny. The thief was covered from head to toe with snow and there was even a little pile of it sitting on top of his head like some kind of strange hat. His counterpart's mouth opened and closed in surprise doing a great impression of a goldfish.

Satoshi and Daisuke who had been at the bay window and seen the whole thing had tears running down their cheeks as they held each other up from laughing so hard.

Dark finally got over the shock and sighed, "you win, I'm sorry about stuffing snow down your collar." Then he grinned, "You may have won this battle but the war is still on. I'll get you next time," he turned and walked towards the cabin.

Krad smiled ghosting along behind the black angel. This had actually been a lot of fun and he was looking forwards to fighting his opposite in another snow battle.

Dark stepped up onto the porch and pushed open the now unlocked door stepping into the welcome warmth of the cabin. He felt his counterpart brush against him as the blond also entered.

Both curses started to remove their jackets and other winter clothing.

Daisuke smiled nodding at the table where two cups of hot chocolate sat steaming. "Dark, you might want to remove your hat before it melts into your hair."

"Huh?" Dark reached up only for his hand to encounter the small pile of snow sitting cheerfully on his head. He quickly brushed it off with a few sweeps of his hand.

Both Satoshi and Krad snickered.

Dark walked over to the table picking up his mug of hot chocolate. He raised it in salute to his counterpart. "To the snow."

The blond nodded, "to the snow."

xxx

AN: I hope you enjoyed this cool story in the heat of summer. Also, I'm working on my other stories as we speak but I'm not sure when they will be posted. I'm also getting ready for a few trips where I won't have access to a computer.

SS13, "yea! I'm going to Florida!"

Krad, "you do realize that Florida is a lot hotter then Missouri?"

SS13 sulks "spoil sport."


End file.
